


The Modifier

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot example of Free Modification Man Luffy. Sorry, but I decided to stop at one due to lack of imagination for new scenarios. But please, take what I'm suggesting to heart.





	The Modifier

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does.**

**[TM]**

**The Modifier**

**[TM]**

Home to the Goa Kingdom of the East Blue Sea, Dawn Island was mostly a mix of mountains, forests, and farmlands. In spite of the Goa Kingdom's wealth, Dawn Island was largely ignored by pirates, if for no other reason than the fact that the Naval hero, Vice Admiral Garp the Fist, made his home away from Marineford there. Nonetheless, Dawn Island wasn't without noteworthy events. In the past, the Red Hair Pirates and a World Noble made visits there, and years later from that point, the firstborn and thirdborn heirs to the seagoing Germa Kingdom from the North Blue come upon Dawn Island in secret for the rumored Free Modification Human that apparently resided there, intending on using the Op-Op Fruit for their father's self-serving ambitions.

In a wooden house resting on Mount Corvo, a sixteen-year-old young man wearing casual clothes and a straw hat looked over an unconscious blue haired young man and pink haired woman. Both of them appeared to be older than the straw hatted kid and wore clothes that matched their hair styles, but what really puzzled the boy was what made their bodies the way they were.

When Monkey D. Luffy, as the boy was known to the locals, had found the pair traveling in the forest nearby, he found that not only were they more durable than the average Human, but that they had abilities similar to Devil Fruit powers. He had seen the woman suck poison from toxic plants without suffering any ill effects and the blue haired fellow generated electricity to scare off wild animals. Upon using his Op-Op Fruit powers and Conqueror's Haki to knock them out after much struggle, Luffy then brought them to the house of wood he made in the past and began to investigate their bodily modifications. Upon the end of the operation, he was both in awe and disgusted by it.

During the three hour long physical survey, Luffy confirmed that the two had exoskeletons and Devil Fruit-like abilities that were apparently scientifically instilled into them before they were even born, but also discovered that the pink haired girl was mentally conditioned to obey orders from a then unknown person while the blue haired boy's emotions were literally suppressed. Luffy may have been no Hogback or Vegapunk, but he didn't have to be to know the implications that the two were born and raised to be Human weapons. It was so appalling to him, he couldn't remove the girl's obedience inducing condition and the boy's emotion suppressor fast enough. Once he felt satisfied with his performance, Luffy then proceeded to wake the woman up first.

"Hello?" He said to her as he poked her face numerous times. "Wake up, Sleeping Beauty. I need to talk to you."

As the woman stirred and eventually opened her eyes wide, she was quick to attempt to pounce her apparent kidnapper with great force, but Luffy wasn't really in the mood for that.

" **ROOM!"** In an instant, a light blue aura began to form around the two, which brought the woman to a stop in shock. "Let's not be hasty, lady." Warned Luffy. "I don't want to harm you more than what you've already endured in your life, but I will defend myself."

"I see." The girl said in a drawl before lowering her offenses. "So, you're the one who ate the Op-Op Fruit?"

"That's right." Luffy replied with a grin as the aura died down. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy."

Despite herself, the woman smiled. "My name is Vinsmoke Reiju. Crown Princess of the Germa Kingdom, commander of Germa 66, eldest child of the Vinsmoke Family, and the one usually addressed as Poison Pink."

"Wow, you're a big one." Luffy remarked with a chuckle before pointing past Reiju. "Then I guess that's Electric Blue Niji?"

She frowned somewhat while overlooking her brother, but nodded before returning to look at Luffy. "Introductions aside, why did you take us in here, Doctor Luffy?"

"Uh, it's just Luffy. I've learned some things about surgery and all that since I ate my Devil Fruit, but I don't really think of myself as a real doctor. And to answer your question, I was curious about your superhuman abilities, and I wanted to look you both over and see how it came to be." He grimaced in disgust. "Now I know King Grudge is involved, I guess that answers that question."

"My father's name is Judge, Luffy." Reiju replied with a glare. "And what did you mean by "look over"?"

"I ate the Op-Op Fruit, Reiju." Luffy deadpanned. "It took three hours, but I know that both you and Niji were born to be Human weapons for your bastard dad to use as he pleased."

Reiju couldn't help but snarl. "And what are you intending to do with the information that I'm a slave to my father's will and that three of my own brothers are barely Human?"

"Actually, I don't really want to do anything with it." Luffy replied with a shrug. "And I don't know about your other brothers, but you and Niji are fine now." He laughed. "It took a lot of brainwork, but I was able to get rid of that bad stuff in both of your heads."

Reiju blinked unsure. "What?"

"You don't have to obey anyone's orders anymore, and something tells me when Niji wakes up, almost twenty years of suppressed emotion is going to come bubbling forth, like lava from a volcano." Luffy said earnestly.

Reiju couldn't believe her ears at all. "I'm free?" She asked with uncertainty which Luffy nodded at. "And Niji can find his Humanity?" Luffy nodded again which prompted another question. "Would you do the same for my other brothers?"

"Gladly." Luffy answered with a sincere smile.

"Why?"

"Because you asked and I like you well-enough to do it."

At that moment, Reiju began to shed tears of joy and hugged Luffy for all he was worth.

"Hey, it's okay, Reiju." He tried to sooth her, but was immediately caught off guard when she kissed him.

**[TM]**

**A bit shorter than what I had planned, but I wanted to put my point across as best I could. The Modifier was a little something I thought of doing when I worked on my other different Devil Fruit one-shots in the past, and unfortunately will stay a one-shot like the rest will. If you want more details look at the second interview of my first One Piece work. Just to let you know, while I can see Luffy having a different Devil Fruit, that doesn't mean important characters like Law would be left hanging, just something for everyone to keep in mind if they feel inspired by this.**

**For now, I'll work on getting Thunderclap on my profile out there and then see what I can do from there. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
